The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technology for manufacturing the same, and in particular, to a technology effective for application to a semiconductor memory card (hereinafter referred to merely as a memory card).
With a method for manufacturing a conventional molded card, and a conventional molded card backing, at least one among characters, numbers, marks, symbols, and patterns, for identification of the card, in a protruded or depressed state, is formed on the top surface or the back surface of a backing of the molded card formed by injection molding, (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-326668 (FIG. 2)